(a) Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to liquid crystal displays. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to liquid crystal displays having shaped color filters.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As one of the most widely used flat panel displays at present, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. The LCD displays an image by generating an electric field in a liquid crystal layer, by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes. This electric field induces certain alignment directions of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, thus controlling polarization of incident light.
Since the liquid crystal display is not self-emissive, a light source is required. The light source may be a separately provided artificial light source or a natural light source. Artificial light sources commonly used in the liquid crystal display include light emitting diodes (LEDs), cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs), and external electrode fluorescent lamps (EEFLs). The artificial light source is disposed at a rear surface or a lateral surface of the liquid crystal display, to emit light. Herein, the light source may be a white light source for emitting white light.
In general, a color filter is employed for the liquid crystal display to facilitate display of red, green, and blue. Recently, a liquid crystal display further including white pixels in addition to red, green, and blue pixels, has been developed to increase the luminance of the display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.